Baked Alaska
by inuchick22
Summary: The sequel to Midnight, Hunted, Thou Shalt Not Kill, New Beginnings, The Trouble With Boys, and In Your Gaze. Edward and Bella are expecting a miracle.
1. Prologue

Prologue

EDWARD'S POV

Carlisle smiled up at me, and then continued writing.

"Come on, you're killing me!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

_I already did that once._

I laughed, and sat back down, leaning forward in the seat.

"Please Carlisle, please! Bella will shoot me if I don't come back with the news soon!"

Carlisle laughed, and came to sit on the corner of his desk.

"Well first of all, the baby is healthy, and I'm confident that this one will not end the way that the last one did."

I shuddered, remembering Bella's awful miscarriage. I didn't want her to go through that again.

"Good."

He smiled.

"And the sex of the baby…"

I leaned in closer.

"Yes?"

"It's a girl."


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews.

As for another baby…it was COMPLETELY necessary so that Edward and Bella can finally…

YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!


	3. Ice Skates

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

Alice tried to keep me company but it didn't really help. She had brought in board games and videos but I couldn't keep my mind off of Carlisle and Edward.

I groaned, shoving a board game off of the bed.

"What's wrong with Chutes and Ladders?"

I shot my head up to see Edward, holding the box. His eyes were bright, and his smile was humongous.

"Edward Cullen what is the news tell me now!" I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me.

He sat down next to me, taking my wrists.

"Bella, everything is fine."

My eyes widened a little, wanting him to continue.

"It's a girl."

"A girl!" I threw my arms around Edward, and he laughed.

"Yes, a girl."

"Oh Edward," I pulled back, frowning suddenly, "you're never going to let her see the light of day are you?"

His face got serious, but his eyes danced with laughter.

"No boys are ever getting near her."

I laughed, and hugged Edward again.

"A girl…"

Rosalie and Alice would spoil her so much. They would buy her clothes, toys, and probably even a pony. I laughed.

"So," Edward put his hand to my cheek, "how are you feeling?"

I put my hand on his.

"I'm fine."

He was so worried about me. It was cute.

"You don't have to worry about me." I said softly.

"I always worry about you."

I sighed, lying back against the pillows.

"Do I have to stay in bed?"

Edward sighed, and stood.

"I suppose not, but I just want you to stay off of your feet for awhile."

I jumped to my feet, running into Edward.

"Oops." I giggled nervously as Edward took my shoulders to steady me.

"One step…just one." He shook his head.

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward _where_ are we going?" Bella asked, annoyed. Her arms were folded, and she was giving me a glare.

"You'll see when we get there." I smiled at her, but she just glared.

"I absolutely _hate_ surprises and I'm going to _kill_ you again if you do _not_ tell me where we are going!"

"Bella, just wait." I sighed.

She turned away from me glaring out the window.

"You're setting a bad example." I pointed with my thumb to the back seat, where Charlie sat in his car seat.

Bella turned around, facing Charlie.

"Never, _ever_ surprise your girlfriend." She said slowly, ruffling his hair. He had a lot more of it, and it was thicker, like mine.

I laughed. Bella could be so difficult sometimes, but I loved her anyways.

"Can I have a hint?" She whined.

"Still going at it?"

She continued to pout, and when I finally parked, she leaped out of the car.

I went around to the other side of the car, where she stood with Charlie on her hip. She was still pouting.

"Come on." I tugged her arm, and she followed me down the dirt trail.

The sun was up in the middle of the sky, but it wasn't enough to melt the snow. The trees were covered with the white stuff, everything was. But I liked the snow. It was…refreshing.

I led Bella into the trees, pulling branches out of her way. Charlie seemed to enjoy the fresh air.

Past the trees was a small pond, which was frozen over. A wooden swing set was built near a group of benches, and it was perfect for Bella to sit in with Charlie.

I had laid out a blanket on the top of a picnic table, and a basket filled with a few things we might need.

"This is pretty." Bella smiled, setting Charlie on the blanket. She handed him his plastic keys, and turned to me.

"I found it." I came to her, putting my arms around her waist.

"I figured."

She pressed her lips lightly to mine, and eyed the basket.

"What's in there?"

"I'm glad you asked."

I left Bella with Charlie, and opened the basket. I pulled out a pair of ice skates, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh no, oh no!" She backed away.

"What?" I cocked my head.

"I don't ice skate. Once I tried that, and I must have fallen down a thousand times."

I laughed, and quickly put mine on.

"Silly Bella, you're a vampire now."

I sat her down, and put hers on.

"What about Charlie?"  
I pulled a baby carrier from the basket, and strapped it to Bella's front. She carefully set Charlie inside, so that he was snuggled against her chest.

Then, I led Bella out onto the ice.

The first time her skate touched the ice, she wobbled, and I took her elbows.

"Edward…"

"Don't worry."

I skated around her, sliding my arms around her waist.

"Now, let me lead you."

"'K-kay."

I laughed at her for being dazzled so easily. I did this to her all the time.

Slowly, I skated, guiding Bella around the ice. Once she felt comfortable, I skated a little faster, but not too much faster.

She reached behind her, putting her arms around my neck.

I looked down, seeing her looking up at me. God was I happy Charlie was getting her beautiful, brown eyes.

I kissed her forehead, and continued skating around the pond.

"This is actually kind of fun." Bella laughed.

"If Charlie wasn't with us, I could show you some tricks."

I skated to a stop, spinning Bella around to face me.

"Now," I was nearly touching her face, "you can swing."

BELLA'S POV

I settled into the swing, with Charlie still in the carrier.

"Easy Edward, I don't want to fly off." I warned.

He laughed, and pushed me gently.

I looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue, without a cloud to be seen. The sun was still somewhere overhead.

It was the last day of winter break. I was bummed.

Edward and I, and the others, would have to go back to school. I would have to leave Charlie at home with Esme and –

I gasped, and Edward stopped the swing, leaping in front of me.

"What is it!" He looked anxiously at me.

"Edward, what are we going to do about school?"

His face softened, and he leaned against the swing set.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone will find out…" I pointed to my stomach, which was hidden by Charlie and the carrier.

"Well," Edward looked off, "Carlisle, Esme, and I talked about that. You can wear baggy clothes to school, and then in your ninth month, you're going to stay home."

"What about gym? And I have to stay home without you?"

He kneeled next to me in the snow, taking my hands into his.

"Bella, Esme will write the gym teacher a note to excuse you from gym, and as for you being home without me…maybe I can get out too."

"Oh my God." I took my hands back, shoving my face into them.

"Bella." I felt Edward picking me up, and when I looked up, he was sitting on the swing, and I was in his lap.

"Edward, is this messing everything up?"

"No Bella, of course not." He rubbed my back.

I cleared my throat.

"Really?"

"Really. Bella, this is wonderful." He rested the side of his face against my back.

I smiled weakly, looking up at the sun.


	4. Rumors

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

Bella nervously cracked her knuckles – a habit she had picked up from Jasper.

"Bella," I took her fist, "relax please."

"You're not the one having the baby." Bella took her fist back, and folded her arms.

"I know Bella, but everything will be okay."

She sighed, and closed her eyes as we pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was hugging someone, screaming in excitement, and telling stories about their breaks.

I smoothed back Bella's hair, and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head on my chest as we sat in the car.

A few people had seen us.

_They look cozy._

_Geez, what are they, having sex?_

_She's so hot…_

I was glad Bella couldn't read minds. I held her closer, and she buried her head farther into my shirt.

"Bella, my love, everything will be okay." I murmured against her hair. I kissed the back of her neck.

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I know so."

She lifted her head, looking into my eyes. I knew what she wanted.

As I was about to touch my lips to hers, a knock came at the window.

I looked up to see Max standing there, waving to Bella. Was this kid for real?

Without letting Bella out of my lap, I grabbed the door handle, and kicked the door open angrily. Max jumped out of the way, dropping his things.

As he picked everything up, I let Bella out, and followed her into the school. I kept my arm around her waist so that when Max caught up, he wouldn't try to take her away.

"Hey Bella, maybe you didn't see me." Max said, eyeing me.

_If he weren't so tall, I would kick his ass._

I looked at him in surprise, pulling Bella closer towards me.

"Yeah. Kind of a rough morning." Bella mumbled.

"That's too bad, if you want to talk, we can." Max looked hopefully at her.

"No thanks."

We parted from Max, and sat in our usual seats for homeroom.

"Bella, my love, will you be alright?" I said low enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to hear the rumors later."

I took Bella's hand, squeezing it as the bell rang.

BELLA'S POV

Nervously, I handed the new gym teacher the note Esme had given me. She had asked if I wanted to lie, or tell the truth…and I had chosen to tell the truth. I wished I had chosen to lie.

She looked at me after reading the note, gaping.

"Uh…uh, Bella…you can sit here from now on." She motioned to a chair.

I sat down, pulling out an assignment from my backpack. I heard Edward run past me several times, but I didn't look up.

They were starting basketball, as I heard. Edward tried to get my attention, but I just kept working. Finally, a ball rolled in my direction.

I looked up, seeing Edward jogging towards me.

"Bella, why are you ignoring me?" He asked, picking up the ball.

"I don't know." I mumbled, watching as a few girls whispered to each other.

His head flashed in their direction, and I heard a faint snarl.

"They're starting already?" I asked.

He turned back to me.

"What?"

"The rumors."

He looked down, and then back up at me. His wonderful eyes were the color I loved. They were filled with pain…pain for me.

"Bella, don't listen to them," he kissed my cheek, "I love you."

Before he got in trouble, I shooed him away.

Later on, Edward stopped in the hall.

"Bella, I forgot a book in biology, wait here." He touched my cheek before rushing off.

I waited for him, and Emmett walked up.

"Hey Bella." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey."

He frowned, and ruffled my hair again.

"I said, 'Hey Bella.'"

I looked up, and half smiled.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?" He put an arm around me.

Perfect timing, a group of girls walked past.

"So Bella, you're doing Edward _and_ Emmett?" One girl sneered.

Emmett's face became ferocious.

"I already have a girlfriend, and Bella is like my sister, so back off." He barked.

"Or what, you'll hit me?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"No," Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder, "but _I_ will." Her voice was chilly.

The girls wandered off, muttering things under their breath.

"Bella, they're stupid. Don't listen to them." Emmett shook me a little, his arm still around me.

"Yeah, they're just jealous of us." Rosalie smiled.

Edward appeared next to Rosalie.

"I heard…and wanted to come but the teacher-"

"It's okay." I smiled up at Emmett and at Rosalie.

"Bella, if they ever give you anymore trouble, let me know." Rosalie pushed her sleeves up, and walked down the hall.

"See you later Bella." Emmett patted my back, and went after Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, taking my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah I'm fine."

EDWARD'S POV

I was especially glad Bella couldn't hear people's thoughts when the rumors started. Bella was forced to start wearing a sweatshirt over her clothes three months later.

"Bella?" A voice asked from behind.

I turned to see Missy Schlitz, one of the girls who liked me.

"Yeah?" Bella turned around.

"Can I have a piece of paper?"

_Slut._

My eyes widened in anger, and I turned to Bella.

"Don't." I muttered so that only Bella could hear.

"I don't have any. Sorry." Bella turned back around.

_What a whore._

It took everything I had not to turn around and claw Missy's face off.

It got even worse.

At lunch, Bella didn't feel up to going to see Charlie.

"You go, I'll stay here."

"Alright, but stay here with the others." I nodded to Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

"I will."

I kissed her forehead, and ran off.

"Edward, where is Bella?" Esme asked, handing me Charlie.

"She didn't feel like coming."

"Poor Bella." Esme frowned.

I sat on the floor with Charlie, and began reading him stories. I was through the third one when I heard it.

_I can't believe she's pregnant._

_Geez, she won't tell us anything._

_It's probably Edward's baby._

"Esme, I have to go." I got up, and ran for the door.

"What is it?" She asked, picking Charlie up.

"Bella. It's okay, I'll handle it."

I ran to the school, seeing that Rosalie and Alice were restraining Emmett and Jasper. A swarm of boys were collected around Bella.

_Edward, we couldn't do anything…Emmett and Jasper went crazy…_

I saw Alice's face, and jumped over the lunch table, in the middle of the boys.

I wanted to beat them all up, but one punch…and I could lose control.

Instead, I grabbed them all, and got in their faces.

"Get out." I snarled.

They fled, and everyone went back to eating and talking.

Bella stood up, and I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We need help."


	5. Say Anything Part Two

Chapter 3

EDWARD'S POV  
I carried Bella to the dean's office, and stood in front of the very surprised receptionist.

"We need to speak with the dean." I said sternly, looking at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Edward? Bella?" The dean asked from behind us.

"Mrs. Sanchez, we need to speak with you." I turned to see her standing there.

_How can he pick her up so easily?_

"Come in."

I nodded, and walked past her into her office.

I set Bella down in one of the chairs, and sat in he one next to it.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked under her breath.

"Getting help."

Mrs. Sanchez sat down behind her own desk.

"Now then, what seems to be the problem?"

"Mrs. Sanchez, many of the students are bothering Bella, and I would like you to ask them to stop."

She took off her glasses.

"What exactly are the doing?"

"Spreading vicious rumors and bothering Bella with questions."

Mrs. Sanchez sighed.

"Mr. Cullen," she got up and came to stand in between our chairs, "many students spread rumors. It's something that we try to stop, but it really can't be. As for asking questions, what's the harm in that?"

Bella looked from me to Mrs. Sanchez. She was clearly confused on what to do.

"Mrs. Sanchez-"

"I'm pregnant." Bella stood up, her hands on her hips.

Mrs. Sanchez looked Bella up and down, her eyes wide.

"But you-"

Bella lifted off her sweatshirt, throwing it to me. Underneath she had been wearing a light blue maternity blouse. A bump was growing where her stomach was.

"Now I suggest you tell your students to back off," she narrowed her eyes in Mrs. Sanchez's direction, "or I'll find my schooling elsewhere."

Mrs. Sanchez moved swiftly to her filing cabinet, and pulled open a drawer. She turned back to Bella, who was still standing.

"Which students are bothering you?" She asked quietly.

BELLA'S POV

It was embarrassing enough for me telling the dean I was pregnant, but it was even worse when she ended up calling every single student's parents, telling them that if their child didn't stop harassing me, then they would be suspended.

Edward and I were excused for the rest of the day, so Edward drove us home.

"Esme, we'll be upstairs." Edward had his hand on my arm, which was holding the railing. His other hand was on my waist. It was as if he thought that any moment, I would fall over.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, coming to the stairs.

"No."

I trudged up the stairs, with Edward behind me.

When we were in the room, I sat down on the bed with a sigh, and Edward lifted my feet, laying them out.

"Edward, I'm perfectly capable of moving on my own." I grumbled, looking over at him as he circled the bed, and sat next to me.

"I know you are." He stroked my hair, and touched my cheek.

"Now what?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Now," Edward propped himself up with an elbow as he laid down, "the students will stop bothering you. Maybe you can relax now."

"Do you _really_ think they're going to leave me alone now?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"Bella you should lie down." He pushed me back down.

"Really Edward, now we've confirmed their rumors, and they're just going to get worse." I shoved my face into my hands.

Edward pulled them away, and kissed my forehead and cheeks.

"Bella, I assure you that everything will be alright."

"You can't do that."

"Too bad," he kissed my neck, "I just did."

I folded my arms as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I just have to get some stuff done, just lay here and watch a movie or something. I'll be back later."

EDWARD'S POV

I hung up the phone, and sighed. I had made over 50 calls, but Bella was worth it.

I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway, staring.

"Did you just call the whole student body?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not the _whole_ student body." I shrugged.

"Wow." He came in and sat down next to me.

"Well if it'll get them off Bella's back. If they knew everything…"

"Well they don't, and they never will. Look, we all love Bella, and we're all here for her. Don't worry about it."

"How are you and Alice?" I asked, leaning back.

"Good." He smiled.

"What?"

"Well, I kind of have a surprise for her."

"What is it?"

Jasper leaned in.

"I bought her this." He pulled out a box and showed me a nice sized rock.

"You know that Alice probably saw that already."

He nodded, and put the box away.

"Oh well."

"Did you happen to walk by Bella and I's room when you came down here?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, she was watching a movie I think. She looked bored."

"Thanks Jasper." I slapped him on the back, and headed up the stairs.

"Did you sleep with her?" Bella quoted along with the movie.

I watched from the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I admit nothing. Lloyd it's us. Look at his face, he did the deed. You're an inspiration Lloyd; you should go on the 700 club or something."

"Have you seen this movie a few times?" I asked, coming into the room.

She looked up at me, and then returned her attention to the movie.

"Maybe."

I laid next to her, pulled her close. She laid her head on my chest.

We watched the movie in silence, as I rubbed her arm and raked my fingers through her hair. Bella knew the entire movie by heart.

"Bella?" I asked when the movie was almost over.

"Yeah?" Bella looked up.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I was looking at some apartments in the area…and I was wondering…what would you think about buying our own apartment?"

Bella's eyes widened, and she sat up.

"Our own apartment?"

"Yeah, we could move in with Charlie and the baby." I touched her cheek as I sat up.

"What about the others? And what happens when it's time to move again?"

"Bella, we'll still see the others at school and we can come over and they can come over whenever you want. When it's time to move, we'll still go with them."

"That sounds nice."

"With the new baby, we'll need more room."

She smiled at me, and put her hand on mine.

"I'd like that."

As we heard the ding in the background from the movie, we kissed.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, I…I like your hoodie." A girl said nervously, eyeing Edward.

"Thanks." I looked suspiciously at Edward.

She walked away, and I turned to him.

"What did you do?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"I didn't do anything." He smiled at me, his face innocent.

I rolled my eyes and released his arm.

"Hey Bella." Max walked up, biting his lip.

"Hey Max." I half smiled, and pulled the hoodie tighter.

"You uh don't have to be self-"

He stopped, looking at Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just…uh…see you later."

He walked away quickly.

"Edward." I turned to him again.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I gritted my teeth, and stormed down the hall. Edward followed me, taking my backpack from my shoulders. He carried mine, while he carried his on his shoulders.

"Bella, I just told the others to be nice."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Sure you did. They were scared."

"Alright, so I threatened them a little."

I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed.

"Alright, I threatened them a lot."

I sighed, and walked into the classroom. Everyone stopped to look at me, smiling nervously.

A few girls came up to talk to me, and the boys stayed far away.

Edward seemed pleased with himself.


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Now do you get it guys? Haha.

Do you understand why I made Bella pregnant again? I wanted them to get an apartment, and a new baby was a good excuse.

Thanks for the reviews!

**GUYS! Remember that Bella CAN read minds but when she is pregnant, her hormones are out of whack and she can no longer read minds, nor can Edward read hers. Read New Beginnings, it's in there!**


	7. Baked Alaska

Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

"Baked Alaska?" I looked at the cookbook as Edward hovered near me, grabbing cooking supplies.

Mr. Needleman, the culinary arts teacher, was asking the whole student body to cook something for a fundraiser. Whoever had the best food would get extra credit, so Edward and I decided to make something.

"Yeah Bella, it's a cake. I figured since we live in Alaska…we should make Baked Alaska." Edward set the ingredients in front of me, and went to get the dishes.

Esme had been kind enough to pick us up some kitchen supplies, as well as ingredients.

"Alright so first, we need to line the bottom of this pan with foil." Edward handed me the pan, while he stretched out a piece of foil. I held the pan while he pressed the foil down on the bottom.

"Here's the ice cream." I spooned the ice cream, which had softened, into the foil. Edward smoothed it out, and put the pan in the freezer.

Edward preheated the oven to 350 degrees, and then greased and floured another pan.

I laughed, and Edward turned, his face confused.

"What?"

"We've lived here for how long and this is the first time we're using the oven."

He laughed too, and handed me the pan.

I poured the cake mix and almond extract into a mixing bowl, and Edward cracked the egg. He touched my cheek with his yolky fingers.

"Gross!" I wiped it away, and threw the egg shells at him.

"Gross!" He mimicked in a girly voice. He tossed the egg shells into the trash, and returned, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I stirred the mix and then poured it into the greased pan.

"Now what?" I asked, sitting down in the chair Edward pulled out for me.

"Why don't I do the rest?" He asked.

"Fine by me." I pulled off the apron and put it on the table.

Edward continued cooking, while I sat in the chair.

"Edward?" I asked, leaning back.

"Mmm?"

"When are we going to look at apartments?"

He began beating another mix, and looked over at me.

"I thought you'd want to wait until the baby was born."

"Won't that be a little late?"

He shrugged, and turned off the beater.

"I didn't think so, but if you want to look now then we will."

"Great, I'll go change." I jumped to my feet, only to hear Edward coming after me.

"I didn't mean right _now_!"

"Well we're going!"

He sighed, and laughed tiredly.

I pulled on a new shirt, and went for the jeans. They didn't fit.

"Edward." I groaned, turning.

He was leaned against the doorframe, smiling in that crooked way that made me melt.

"What?" He asked, highly amused.

"Never mind then." I turned away from him, but he grabbed me around the waist, his hands resting on my bump.

"Bella, what?"

"Can I borrow a pair of your jeans?" I mumbled, trying to squirm away.

"Sure."

I waited.

"You have to let go."

But his hands stayed where they were, and so I stayed standing there.

Finally he let go.

"I felt her kick." Edward said as I pulled on a pair of his jeans.

"Did you?"

They fit perfect.

"What are we going to call her?"

I paused, pulling my hair into a bun.

"I had a few names in mind."

He folded his arms, smiling.

"Oh?"

"Christine, Samantha, Rachel, Emily-"

"Wait, Emily," he thought for a second, "I like that."

"So do I."

"Emily it is."

I nodded, smiling.

EDWARD'S POV

I pulled into the parking lot, and helped Bella out.

We had been to two other apartments, but they weren't right for us.

"Which floor is it on?" Bella asked as we went to the basement.

"I think the first or second."

"Thank God."

I laughed as we knocked on the landlord's door.

"Hang on!"

Bella looked in surprise at the door, and looked at me.

When the door opened, we were greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid forties. He looked pretty grumpy.

"What?" He asked, looking from me to Bella.

"We're here to see the available apartment." I said, gripping Bella's hand tighter.

"Come with me."

We followed him up the stairs to the second floor. He opened the door, and we went inside.

The front room was a good size, and there was a small kitchen adjoining it.

"This would be nice." Bella let go of my hand, and touched the walls of the front room.

"Yeah." I watched as she made her way to the back.

The landlord and I followed.

There were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Oh!" Bella went into the smaller of the bedrooms. "We could paint it blue for Charlie or some other color like that."

"Yeah we could. I'm sure he'd like that."

"How far along are you?" The landlord grunted, and I could tell he was interested.

"Five months, give or take a few days." Bella turned back to me, smiling.

"So?"

"What do you think Bella?" I asked, touching her face.

"I like it. Do you?"

I nodded, and turned to the landlord.

"We'll take it."

BELLA'S POV

"Have fun you two." Edward kissed my hand, and I went after Alice.

"We will!" Alice called.

"Watch out for Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, and got into the car with Alice.

"Bella, we're going to have so much fun! You've never been shopping for a baby." Alice smiled, and pulled out.

"Well I have you to help me."

Rosalie was with Emmett, so she didn't join us. Alice and I were getting clothes, a cradle, and toys for Emily.

It had been four months since Edward and I had bought the apartment. We had spent those four months painting, if Edward let me, and setting up furniture we had bought.

It had been a month since I had been to school. Edward had asked to stay home with me during that month, and Carlisle and Esme had let him.

Alice pulled in to the parking lot, and dragged me inside the first store.

"Oh Bella, look at this!" Alice showed me a pink dress.

"Cute." I nodded, and kept going.

Alice kept grabbing things, shoving them in my face.

"Alice, we're not buying the whole store for her." I set down a few of the outfits she had picked out.

"Come on Bella, let me spoil my soon to be niece." Alice smiled, and kept going.

I followed her, trying to get her to change her mind.

We exited the store, and went down the street to another store. Alice had told me that that was where Emmett and Rosalie had gotten Charlie's cradle.

"We should get her a pink one." Alice ran to the back of the store.

"Alice…" I laughed, going after her.

She touched a white cradle, and then moved to a light purple one.

"Bella what do you think?" She asked.

I was about to tell her that I liked the white one best when I felt the pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I screamed.

Alice whirled around just as I fell back into a display of pamphlets for decorating your home.


	8. Barricade

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

I sat on the porch of the house, staring up at the sky.

When Alice and Bella returned, he and Bella were going out for dinner.

"Where are you guys?" I asked out loud.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

I leaped to my feet, and dashed to the nearest phone.

"Yeah?" I asked, already annoyed that the girls were late.

"Edward, it's Alice."

Then I heard it. Bella was screaming in the background, screaming so loud that the reception was going in and out.

"Alice, where are you?" I growled, trying to listen through the static.

"Edward, meet us at the hospital. Bella's in labor." She paused as Bella screamed my name, and moaned in agony. "Hurry!"

I dropped the phone and ran to the Volvo. I turned so fast around in the driveway that stones flew up everywhere.

I raced from 100 to 120, hearing Bella's screams in my head. I wished I could hear her thoughts, to let her know I was coming.

I parked out front, and raced inside as a man shouted to me that parking there was illegal.

Carlisle was standing there as I got inside.

"Where is she!" I snarled, skidding to a stop.

"Follow me." He led me up the stairs, and we stopped outside of Bella's room. Alice was there, leaning against the wall.

"Thank God." Alice hugged me, and then pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, switching my gaze from Alice to Carlisle.

"Nothing is _wrong_…but it seems that the baby is coming the wrong way down the birth canal. That happens occasionally, but it's very painful." Carlisle opened the door.

Bella was in bed, arching her back in pain. Her moans were almost too much for me.

"Bella, my love." I sat in a chair by her bed, taking her hands.

"Oh my God." She choked out, gasping as if she were a fish out of water.

She took a fierce grip on my hands, her back still arched.

"Bella, I need you to lie back for me." Carlisle coaxed, rolling up on a swivel chair to the end of the bed.

She shook her head, trying to form words. All that came out was a strangled moan.

"Edward…hold her down." Carlisle sighed.

I clenched my teeth, and shook my head.

"No. She doesn't want to."

Carlisle sighed, and motioned for Alice.

"Alice hold her down."

Alice went for Bella, but I grabbed her.

"No! Don't!" I shouted angrily.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed me, and dragged me out the door. I was kicking and screaming and punching the whole way.

They took me into the supply closet, and barricaded the door.

"Let me go!" I snarled, fighting against Jasper's hold.

"Edward, calm down." He said sternly.

"Bella needs me!"

"If you go back in there you'll go nuts again." Emmett coaxed.

"She…needs…me!" I barked.

"Calm down for a minute or two. Carlisle told us all that the baby won't be here for another couple of hours. Just calm down and then you can go back."

I got out of Jasper's hold, fuming.

_She looks awful._

My ears perked up, and I went for the barricade.

Emmett took my arm.

"I'm fine. I need to go." I said through my teeth.

"If you go crazy again, especially on Alice, I'm bringing you back." Jasper snapped.

I just tossed things aside, and went back to the room.

Bella was lying down, gripping Alice's hand tightly. Her eyes were wide open, and she was still gasping.

"Bella…" I said softly, closing the door behind me.

"Carlisle is making his rounds, but he should be back soon." Alice informed me, standing.

"Edward…please." Bella's hand reached out for me.

I went to her side, taking her hands again.

"Bella, I wish that I could take this pain away." I whispered, kissing her hands.

She shook her head, groaning.

"No you…don't."

I laughed quietly, and pushed back her hair. It was falling out of its ponytail, and so I redid it.

"You can't give her anything?" I asked as Carlisle returned.

"I don't want to take the risk Edward." He checked Bella.

"Now?" She asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Bella, not yet." He shook his head.

I hummed Bella's lullaby, wiping off her forehead.

BELLA'S POV

I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to make this any harder for Edward. His eyes were pained as he hummed my lullaby for the fifth time.

"Shh, Bella, everything is going to be alright." Edward murmured against my hands.

I gasped again, arching my back a little.

"Charlie…who…who is watching…Charlie?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Esme and Rosalie are at home with him."

I nodded, lying back down as the contraction passed.

"Bella, my love, is there anything that I can do for you?" Edward asked, pushing back my bangs.

"Drugs." I whimpered.

He laughed a little, and touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella."

Carlisle returned, and I could tell that he felt for me too.

"Bella, you're progressing nicely. I think that maybe, in the next half an hour, you can start pushing."

I sighed gratefully, but sat right back up when it came time for another contraction.

EDWARD'S POV

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I shouted, gripping Bella's hands.

"Edward…" Bella's eyes squeezed shut as she pulled her hands from mine, and grasped her bump.

Carlisle flew into the room, and was in action.

"Alright Bella, it's time to push. This is going to be a lot more painful than the last time, so I need you to take your time and try your best." Carlisle coaxed, readying himself.

I put my hands on Bella's, which were still on her stomach.

"Come on Bella, I know you can do it!"

Her face twisted into a pained expression, and I knew she was pushing.

Carlisle seemed fairly pleased.

"_Great_ push Bella. Just a few more."

"Come on Bella! I'm right here." I smiled at her.

She pushed again, and again, and again. Finally, I heard the baby's cry, and Bella relaxed, plopping back against the pillows.

I watched as Carlisle took the baby, and wrapped it carefully.

"Bella, you did great. I love you." I kissed her forehead, and touched her cheek.

"I know." Bella laughed tiredly.

Carlisle carefully laid the bundle in Bella's arms.

"Congratulations." He said, putting an arm around Bella.

"Emily." She sighed happily, looking down at her.

BELLA'S POV

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, holding Emily in my arms.

Edward balanced Charlie on his hip, and lead me to the back.

"Go in."

I went inside, and looked around.

Our room was painted a light crimson color, and we had new furniture. No wonder Edward had kept me in the dark about our bedroom plans.

A white cradle, the same one from the store, was waiting at the foot of the bed. A pink mobile hung overhead.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, and laid Emily in the cradle.

"I hope you like it." Edward kissed my hair, and rubbed my arm.

"I love it."

He smiled happily at me, and went to put Charlie down.

I looked around once before flopping on the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan spinning around.

The school had permitted me two weeks rest and had been sending home my work. Some of the students had come to visit, although they were scared of Edward.

I had been released from the hospital the day before, and I was happy to be home.

Edward flopped down next to me on the opposite side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I'm more than alright." I smiled at him.

"Good." He lightly touched his lips to my nose, and then to my lips.


	9. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

Thank you all for the reviews for all of my stories. You guys were really encouraging and I appreciate it.

This is it for now guys. I know it's sad…but don't worry. Maybe in a few weeks after I finish up my other stories (you guys might want to read them, they're not too bad) I'll continue this.

Until then, thanks again!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
